String of Pearls
by Butterfleyes
Summary: What if God had a wife, would her name be Lucifer? Did Jesus have brothers and sister? In the beginning...reimagined.


**String of Pearls**

Angels and demons have always existed, even before the seventh day of creation had ended, a demon had entered the heart of man. They say Lucifer was once an angel, who wanted to be more beautiful and more charming than the other angels, so he started to compete. I imagine he sang louder and worshiped harder and all of this eventually got him kicked out of heaven. So he created his own heaven, in hell, and started to occupy it with his own army. This hell and that heaven began to fight for souls. This is how I imagine it all began, I mean if Lucifer was a girl.

One day Lucifer and her husband were watching their children play. Their children, the little Gods Zues, Jesus, Hades and Poseidon were playing skip the cloud. It was simple, you had to jump as far as you could and land with both feet in the middle of a cloud. Well, in this game Zues always won, so he gave the others a head start. Jesus went first. "Made it!" He wiped his brow as he had nearly lost balance on landing. He peeked over the cloud. Bottomless pit, his father had told him that there was a bottomless fall into the outer abyss underneath each loud. If he missed he would fall for an eternity.

"Here I come!" yelled Hades. He leapt into the sky. "I will win!" He yelled as he soared above Jesus and onto the cloud in front. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" He laughed.

Zues smiled with confidence as he watched Poseidon run to take his turn. "Do well!" Yelled Jesus, as Poseidon landed on the cloud just beyond Nemesis.

Hades reached up and grabbed a star and threw it as hard as he could at Poseidon. "You will not beat me!" he yelled. Poseidon lost his footing and fell into the abyss.

"What have you done!" Zeus yelled.

"Father Father!" As father ran to the boys' side he could feel the falling inside himself. Poseidon!

"He has fallen father!" Apollo lowered his head.

Jesus watched as his father stood defenseless. When their mother heard this news she cried and cried, and as her tears fell into the abyss, Poseidon landed in them and became the God of the Oceans.

Jesus wept.

Hedes smiled and cheered that he had won the game.

"You are always cheating others so that you can win! You have destroyed my family. She charged toward him and pushed him with all of her might. Hades tumbled over the cloud and with great speed he fell through the sea of tears and landed in the bottomless depth; he became the God of the Underworld.

The remaining Gods were placed on punishment. Jesus had to rearrange he stars while Zeus had to shine his mother's favorite pearls. They had been a gift from father in better days. He did his task with great care. Baby Athena slept snugly in her crib.

Lucifer became more and more consumed with herself, she spent hours and hours rearranging the stars, organizing her hair and staring at her shadow from the stars. She ate very little and stopped worshipping all together. She had become so narcissistic with self that she could see no one else. She ignored her children and did not acknowledge her husband.

"Out! " Her husband yelled, and the vibration of his voice sent her toppling over the clouds and down into the abyss. Now on her way down she had become so furious with rage that even the waters began=n to boil and the creatures began to feel pain, so Poseidon used a tumultuous wave to send her further down into the depths of hell. Her heat was so strong everything in hell went up into flames, and those fires and her rage are still burning today. Some say that anyone who becomes so consumed with self and evil will too become one of her children.

God threw the string of pearls out into the abyss. Light began to radiate in the abyss. Like balls of fire, the pearls began to glow. These would become known as Earth, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn and the other pearls that make up the Solar System.

"My favorite pearl," Athena reached out toward the blue and green pearl shining in the distance. "I must have it back." She cried.

"There There." God said. "Which one of my children will sacrifice his life for that pearl?" He looked over each of his little Gods faces.

"How about Poseidon, Can we call to him?" asked Zeus.

"Never," God raised his voice. "Communication has ceased! There can only be war, he is a force of nature now, and can only use the waters to speak."

"I'll go." Jesus spoke.

"My son," God turned away "My only son."

"I am a son, am I not the son of God just as Jesus." Zeus bowed his head in humility.

"He who sacrifices his life for my sake is a true son of God." He pointed to the pearl in the abyss, "This pearl will be called Earth. It shall be inhabited by those who will worship God the Father. I give you my power; use it to "create man in my image."

Jesus went to earth, as he walked around he found that there was peace in this place; A peace that he had never felt elsewhere. He walked near the water and felt the presence of God. He walked and as he walked the grass began to grow and bowed at his feet. The fish jumped above the water in praise, the whales and dolphins greeted him with sounds of praise. The wind wrapped itself around him with praise.

As he walked further into the expanse, he thought, there should be animals of land that roam about and graze freely. He created every animal known to man. Then he painted the earth with flowers and he painted the sky with colorful butterflies and birds. He liked what he had done. Finally, as he lay, he heard a knocking. Far beneath him he felt the presence of Lucifer and winced. He touched the ground and the knocking ceased.

Jesus worked for several days creating, then he lifted the dirt and created a man in Gods image. He watched the man walk about and explore all that he had created. It was good. Then, he thought about the man and his loneliness, so he placed him in a deep sleep and walked about the land. What would be a suitable mate? He looked at the tree standing near the river and thought about the fruit it would bear and the fact that that fruit would provide nourishment to the man for his growth and strength. The man's mate should be like this tree; a strong fruit bearer. A woman who can nourish him and in whom he can find shelter. He created woman, and it was real good. He watched man and woman commune with nature and smiled. He heard a knocking again. This time it was harder than before.

"Father," He spoke to the firmament above his head, "What should I do?"

" I will appoint Zeus, watcher of the sky, he will be given power to protect the earth from her snare. So he gave Zeus power of thunder and lightning, to warn of her return.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
